Eletrified
by BAHBEEPBO
Summary: SUPER AU. Will's a psychologist, trying to stick to his values and principles in the 21st Century. Jennifer just got her acceptance letter from the Academy, but she's not sure if she should accept it. Only Will/JJ. Review!


**In this case, Will isn't a detective but he's a psychologist but Jennifer's still going to the academy and all. x) Review x)**

Humans are like lines in a circuit board. Some are parallel and they never meet. That's kind of sad. Others are perpendicular and they meet. But they go on with their lives, never looking back, so that's kind of sad too. If you're lucky enough, when you meet someone, you find that you have reached the corner of the circuit board and you can't move anymore. You're stuck with that person. It might seem sad, but look at it in other way. At least, you know that you and the person are destined to be together. And then you start your own circuit board with your own family. The world is just a whole circuit board with small chips which all link up together to make stuff work. The world is kind of cool when you think about it like that. That's what I think about, usually.

I like to write stories because I believe that stories change the world. Stories link up those little circuit board together and make it a giant masterpiece. I used to think that it was my job to tell the world stories about people around me. What I never really thought about was writing a story about myself. And so right now, I'm going to try to tell you the story of my path along the circuit board and hopefully, when I finish, I would have reached the end of the circuit board, with someone I truly enjoy.

First things first, I am William LaMontagne.

So here I was, lying on my bed, nursing a bad hangover. This was not how I usually looked, but it was how this story in particular, began. I had a social life. I played sports and had a girlfriend. I had good grades. I had just gotten my degree as a psychologist and was back home for a few months. My life was perfect, and I thought it was.

I would start the story with this image of some half drunk slob lying in a messy bed. The phone rang. I ignored it. This was my life. I was proud of it.

This not a story about how I had the perfect love story. This is not a story about anger. This is not a story with a happy ending or with a sad ending. This is not a story about some crazy adventure. This is not a story where I portray myself as the hero.

This is a story about finding yourself in the 21st Century and keeping all your values close to you. It's a story about doing what's right, instead of what's easy.

Obviously, I'm not going to just get to it immediately because you have to go through a process before you learn the hard way and this story is about that process.

There's a quote by Francois de La Rochefoucauld and he said that " True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen." Again, if you're lucky enough, you get to see one. My father has this quote pinned up on the kitchen wall. I had inquired about it on many occasions, but after a while, I just stopped asking. He would answer my question politely then fade into his room for god knows how long.

I know why it affected him so much. This was the only thing my mother had left behind. She left. I don't know why and when, but she did. It was difficult, but my dad and I? We're a team. I grew up, never really wanting more. My dad taught me how to be a gentleman and taught me how to treat women with respect and love.

He taught me how to always be on the quest for wisdom. He supported everything I did, and even saved up money to send me to a good university so I could accomplish my dream of becoming a psychologist. I used to think about my mother, but after a while, the pain just went away.

I don't think the pain ever went away for my dad. He still thinks about her every day and some times, I really do want to go and find her and demand why she left us all in the first place. Dad told me he did and she shut the door on him. He said that if he were a true gentleman, he would not harass her.

I always respected him because of that.

**urgh i know it's kind of flat but trust me there'll be more :X**


End file.
